BFF's Forever ABC's
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: An Alphabet Challenge of Ash and his three best friends from back in Pallet Town. A couple of shippings, including a little Homeshipping  -Maybe-  and... Well, I'll just give a chappie about the Shippings. Will be 27 chapters.
1. A is for Apple

**Welcome to the BFF's Forever ABC's! There may be a couple of shippings, so stay tuned to see which shippings there are! Here we go!**

**A is for Apple Seeds**

Curfy looked at the red fruit. She gained confidence by knowing Ash ate them, and she took a bite. As soon as the juice came out, she pulled away, gagging. The brown haired, blue-eyed girl had to swallow to keep from throwing up.

Ash sighed. "At least you can eat them, even if you don't like them," He reminded her. She looked at the boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, but at least you like them, even if you can't eat them," She groaned. "You could mash them up and eat apple sauce."

"Apple sauce is nothing like biting into one," He grumbled. He hated his new braces at the moment.

"Ack! TURNER!"

"MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!"

The two best friends looked to the other side of the picnic table, and Curfy finally giggled. Troy had an apple core on his head, and apple seeds all over his face. The light brown haired, brown eyed boy was giving Turner the evil eye.

"I hate you."

"I know," She replied while grinning. She adjusted her glasses to her purple eyes and flicked her orange pony tail behind her shoulder.

Troy smirked, obviously getting an idea. He bit into his almost finished apple and spit out all the seeds at Turner. She screamed, took a branch from the tree right behind her, and threw it at him. It hit him in the forehead and knocked him to the ground. Laughing, Ash and Curfy looked at each other.

"W- whose idea w-was it to p-put the t-tree beh-hind her, a-anyway?" Curfy giggled. Ash began to laugh harder.

"T-Troy's!"

They laughed for a couple of minutes, but Ash and Curfy stopped while their heads were on the table in the mid-afternoon sun. Curfy's face grew warm when she saw, and Ash was obviously blushing too.

Ash's hand was on top of Curfy's.

They sat up fast, not looking at each other. That was… awkward. For both of them.

Troy sat up on the ground, groaning. He looked at Turner, smirking again.

"I don't 'seed' the point in that, Turner."


	2. B is for Bombarded

**B is for Bombarded**

"UGH!" Turner yelled. "I'm so BORED!"

"So are we, Turner…," Troy sighed.

"Ash would know what to do if he were here…," Curfy whispered. The other two groaned.

"Are you gonna start talking about him _again?_" Turner asked.

"Well, you can't say you don't agree," Curfy replied. "We all miss him, and he would have an idea of what to do."

"Yes, we all miss him," Troy agreed, "But he's not going to be back until next month. Get over it."

Curfy sighed sharply. "Well, then, maybe I'll go home and figure out what to do." She got up and stormed away from the tree, leaving Troy and Turner stunned.

"S-she just yelled at us," Troy stated.

"Yup," Turner replied.

"She did. Curfy."

"Yes, Troy…"

"I can't believe it… I'm stuck with you now!" **SMACK. **"Ow…"

3

Curfy slammed her door and flopped onto her bed. She missed Ash so much… Why did he have to go back to Sinnoh alone? Why couldn't he have taken her with him?

She answered her own question. He'd left to get away from them, to have some time alone with Brock and Dawn. But… Ash had told her- just her- that he didn't want to leave her. If he didn't want to leave just her, then why didn't he take her with him?

She threw her hands to her head. "I'm so confused!" She sat up, deciding to call him. She stood up and froze. _What'll he say to me? Will he be mad? Ooh…_

She turned to her nightstand, sitting again. It showed her and Ash from a couple of years ago, after they'd run into each other- literally- at the Pokemon League, here in Kanto. They had their arms around each other, and they were grinning. She smiled at the memory of that league. When she'd found out Ash had lost in one round and she'd gotten into the next, she dropped out. She didn't want to get farther than Ash at all. That's what friends are for, right? …Except, Turner and Troy didn't drop out for Ash. She realized that with a start. Only she had…

She gasped and sat up straighter. "I- I like Ash? No way!" But, she knew it was true. Instead of being devastated, like Turner would've been, she smiled. It must have been true for a while now, because she felt bombarded… In love, that is.


	3. C is for Coma

**C is for Coma**

"That's got to be the stupidest shipping ever!" Turner yelled. "Paul is straight! I should know, I'm in love with him!"

"And Brock, Barry, Gary, Ritchie-"

"You'd better shut it, Troy!"

"It's not like he's lying," Ash pointed out. "You do like all of them."

"And Harley, the weirdo," Curfy chimed in.

"Ash, come on, you of all people should hate this shipping the most," Turner sighed, pointing to the screen. "You hate Yaoi shippings, preferably ones with you in them!"

"I do hate those," He agreed, "But I don't hate Paul. He's mean and all, but the only people I find easy to hate is Team Rocket."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT TEAM ROCKET?" Curfy screamed at Ash.

"O-only Jessie and Meowth! N- not James! I d-don't find it easy to hate him!"

She turned back to the computer screen, arms crossed. "Good."

Ash sighed in relief. "Okay…"

Turner looked back at the screen. "This is so stupid…"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. They'll twist anything into a shipping nowadays. Heck, they'll probably put you and Ash in a shipping soon!"

Turner and Ash screamed. Curfy laughed, and Troy just sighed.

"I'm just saying!"

"Well, you do have a point…" Turner sighed. "But there's still one thing bothering me."

"What's that?" Curfy asked.

"Why do they call it 'Comashipping'?"

**A/N: Gotcha, didn't I? You thought I meant the physical condition at the beginning, but I meant the AshXPaul shipping! (In which I almost hate as much as Pokeshipping {shudder}) NYA HA! I love tricking people. XD**


	4. D is for Dynamite

**D is for Dynamite**

"You know what I feel like doing?" Curfy asked.

"What?" Ash replied.

"Blowing something up."

The three looked at her in horror. She laughed.

"Just kidding. Don't you remember the last time we blew something up?"

Turner giggled. "Yeah, that was hilarious!"

The four flashed back to that day…

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's do this!"

"Insert Spongebob Quote here."

"TROY!"

"Okay, okay, I'm ready!"

"Okay!"

Turner and Troy ran behind a rock, while Ash and Curfy looked at each other.

"I'll light it," Curfy suggested. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"No, I'll light it," Ash retorted. "I don't want you to get hurt either."

"But-"

"Go," He laughed. "I'll be fine."

Curfy gave him a confident smile. "We'll do it together."

He stared at her for a second, and then he nodded his head. "Okay."

They walked over to the microwave and took a match. They lit the dynamite stick together, and began to run over to the rocks. Curfy was blushing like mad; Ash was dragging her over by the hand. They hid behind the rocks next to Troy and Turner, and Ash "forgot" to let go of Curfy's hand. She was grinning as the microwave exploded. They all began to laugh pretty hard, and debris hit the ground.

The group was laughing again as they came back into reality.

"It feels like it was just yesterday…," Turner sighed.

"That's because it was," Troy reminded her.

"Oh yeah."


	5. E is for Eggs

**E is for Eggs**

"Did you bring them?" Troy asked.

"About 5 cartons of 24 of them," Turner sung.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. Curfy giggled and blushed, looking away from him.

"Let's get started!" Troy yelled. He grabbed a carton and pulled an egg out. A boy with green hair was walking by, and Ash knew him.

"That's Drew!" He informed.

"Well, then, let's egg him!"

"Wait, don't!"

But it was too late. The egg was already flying down towards the coordinator's head. It hit the target, but when it broke open, instead of the gooey yolk, a piece of paper fluttered out of it and landed in his hand. Drew read it and grinned. He looked up to the room, where the four were standing and looking out the window. He smirked, turned away, and threw his signature rose up. It landed on the floor, and Turner screamed "I CALL IT!" and lunged for it.

They grinned and kept throwing Compliment Eggs at people for the day. As the sun was setting, and the group was cleaning up, Ash walked over to Curfy, unable to believe that he was doing this.

"Here, Curf. I made this one for you," He informed. He handed her an egg.

"Oh… Uh, thanks," She replied. He walked away, and she cracked it open and read the message:

_You have beautiful blue eyes._

She grinned, shoved the note in her pocket, and walked home, feeling like she was walking on air.


	6. F is for Fabulous

**F is for Fabulous**

"Fabulous," Sharpay said on the TV screen. Turner grinned.

"Fabulous," She repeated mockingly. "The mumps are so fabulous!"

"No, the chicken pox are fabulous," Curfy replied in a horrible French accent.

"You should know," Troy scoffed. "You're the only one of us that's ever had them."

"Which is fabulous!"

Ash laughed. "None of those are as fabulous as breathing in Stun Spore!"

They looked at him and laughed.

"Losing a gym battle is fabulous!"

"Getting last place in a Pokeathalon is fabulous!"

"Puking is fabulous!"

"Getting defeated by Dialga is fabulous!"

"Losing in the first round of the Ever Grande Festival is fabulous!"

"AFV is fabulous!"

"NWMC is fabulous!"

"Texting is fabulous!"

The group kept laughing until Ash's mom walked into the room.

"Would you kids like some popcorn?"

Troy flicked his hair behind his ear. "That would be fabulous!"


	7. G is for Gullible

**G is for Gullible**

"Man, Curfy," Ash sighed. "You should travel again. You're whiter than a Froslass."

Troy opened the door and walked into Curfy's house. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're just discussing how Curfy is an official vampire now," Turner joked. Troy froze.

"W- What?"

"Yeah, don't you know that's why I was gone for three days?" Curfy played along.

His eyes grew huge. "Uh… N- No," He stammered out.

"Yup, that's the reason," Ash grinned. "She was going through the vampire process."

Troy began to shake. "S- So then y- you can s- suck our b- blood if you w- want?"

Curfy grinned, showing her teeth. "That's right."

"You'd better treat her well, Troy," Turner giggled. "If you tick her off, she'll turn you into one of them!"

Suddenly, Troy screamed and ran out of the house, scared out of his wits. The other three grinned and high fived.

"Nice one, Turner," Curfy laughed.

"Yeah, great thinking."

"Thank you."

"So, when should we tell him you were just visiting your cousins in Johto?" Ash asked. The girls looked at each other, and then they looked back at him.

"Never."

"This'll be fun, torturing him."

Ash grinned. "Oh, yeah."


	8. H is for Halloween

**H is for Halloween**

Ash crept into Turner's house wearing his Minun costume. "H- Hello?"

Suddenly, a female werewolf jumped in front of him from nowhere.

"Rah!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ash screamed. He fell over onto the ground in fright, and the female werewolf started laughing.

"Oh, Turner, don't scare him like that!" He turned at the voice of his current crush, Curfy. She was dressed as a Plusle. They had decided to go as a pair this year.

As they were walking down the steps from the second floor, Troy tripped on his cape, sending him tumbling down the steps. He sat up in his vampire costume.

"Hey Troy," Turner began, "That's not what vampires look like."

"Oh really," Troy scoffed, standing up. "Then what _do _vampires look like?"

"Well, for one," Ash started, "They're white, not tan."

"And for another," Curfy continued, "They have muscles and abs."

"And finally," Turner finished, "They're actually hot, not… ugly, like you."

"Hey!" Troy yelled.

Turner gave him the evil eye. She came in really fast on him.

"Boo!"

"AAH!" Troy screamed. He shielded his face.

"Also, vampires wear normal clothes, not capes, and they're strong, not wimpy like you."

"Oh, shut up."

^vv^

Ash laughed and traded a Twix for a Reese's. "We got a lot of these two!" He chuckled.

"And that's a bad thing?" Curfy giggled.

"At least we didn't get many Body Part Gummies," Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, we each only got one, so that's-"

"I'LL TRADE YOU GUYS FOR THEM!" Turner screamed. "What do you want?"

"Twix," Curfy replied.

"Reese's," Ash answered.

"Almond Joy," Troy sighed dreamily.

Turner tossed the three their favorite candies and they handed her the Body Part Gummies. She laughed evilly and opened one of a foot. She stuck it halfway into her mouth and sucked on it. "Mmm…"

"Okay," Ash suddenly said. "Who gave her M&M's?"

"The Flame's."

"Of course…"

"Okay, Troy: would you rather-" Curfy stopped her sentence when she saw that he was swaying gently with an Almond Joy wrapper in his hand. She sighed.

"They've both gone mental," Ash laughed. The two looked at each other and laughed for a minute, until Troy said:

"Almond Joy beats all candy by a landslide…"

The two grinned and looked at each other, and then looked back at the scene. Turner, still with half a foot in her mouth, grabbed her empty candy bag and shoved it onto Troy's head.

"Ack! TURNER!"

"MWA HA HAA!"

They laughed, and then they looked at their candy pile on the table. They grinned at each other, grabbed a Butterfinger, opened it, and hit them together like a toast.

"To Troy's death?"

"To Troy's death."

They laughed at their joke, and then they ate their candy, laughing and having a great time.


End file.
